Note To Make You Understand
by GraffitiSweetie
Summary: Wally finds some interesting playlists on Artemis's ipod. Slight Spitfire. Three shot. Songfic if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first oneshot, so I'd appreciate some criticism. If you somehow read my other stories, expect updates tomorrow or Wednesday! Also, I'm looking for a Beta for both, so if you like Young Justice or Newsies please contact me! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or any of the songs/bands mentioned in this chapter.**

**Note to Make You Understand**

When Wally came to the cave after school to do his Health homework, he never expected the Blonde Witch herself to be curled up on the couch, listening to music.

He had expected someone to be there, possibly Superboy or Kaldur, or maybe even (hopefully) M'gann. But he was pretty sure that Star City schools got out at 330, and it was three. He, of course, had skipped his last period (it was only study hall.)

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked bluntly. He set his backpack down on the table and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

He snickered to himself as she jumped into a fighting stance and pulled a pair of earbuds out of her ears. Seeing it was him, she relaxed slightly. "Oh. It's just you." She stated disgustedly.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he questioned like he was talking to a two year old.

"Depends. What was the question?" she sat back down on the couch, carefully winding the earbud cord around her iPod.

Wally sighed to himself, "I said, 'what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?'"

Artemis dropped her ipod, walked over to him and whacked him upside the head. "I'm still recovering from that sprained ankle you gave me last night, _Mom_."

Instinctively his eyes went to her ankle. Now that he remembered, he had seen a faint limp when she walked into the kitchen. He smirked, his mind flashing back to the afternoon before when they had battled a mud monster thing in the middle of an Ohio forest.

Suddenly a hand flew into his vision and she hit him again. "Ow!" he yelped, leaping out of her reach.

"Don't you dare smirk at me, Baywatch. If you hadn't been soooo focused on getting your dang souvenir-"

"Well, if you were more focused on where you were walking than on Superboy's pretty face, you wouldn't have walked into my path"

Wally struggled to hold back laughter as her face turned red, "Nice to know that even you think Superboy is cute. I'll be sure to tell him. And I was trying not to trip over those tree roots!" She stalked back to the couch, abandoning any thoughts of getting a snack, and reached over the back, picking up her iPod as she did so.

"Whatever, replacement." He shrugged, "Spe-Red Arrow wouldn't have run into me."

Artemis froze for a moment and Wally thought he might have gone too far. His suspicions were confirmed when she threw her ipod down on the couch in anger and walked out of the room, hands fisted at her sides.

He sighed. He would definitely need to apologize later, but not now. She was dangerous right now, even if she could barely walk. And he really needed to be able to train later tonight and that be difficult if he couldn't walk…

With about an hour until the rest of the team showed up for training, and him deciding he "needs" Robin's help on his homework, he ran to the couch and jumped over the back, landing just the right way so his head was propped up on the armrest and one foot dangled comfortably off the side. He had stopped at McDonald's before he came to the cave, so he wasn't hungry. As he reached for the remote, he felt something digging into his back.

Frowning, he groped beneath him for a minute before pulling out the Ice Queen's ipod, which he recalled her throwing on the couch. Wally set it on the coffee and pressed the power button on the remote.

Nothing happened.

He pressed it again, but nothing. Not even a flicker. He opened the back of the remote to see that the batteries were missing.

He grimaced, _Dang it Robin. _He'd probably stolen them to fix the cave security system or something.

What was he supposed to do know? He was too lazy to get up turn the TV on manually, God forbid get new batteries.

Wally's eyes fell on the ipod, innocently sitting on the table. _Pick me up, Wally,_it seemed to say_, there are many secrets on me. And possibly some entertaining apps!_

He carefully grabbed and placed the earbuds in his ears. He pressed the on button and slid the lock_. Ha! She doesn't even have a passcode lock. It's like she wanted me to look at it!_

The music app-thingy was open to her song list. He scrolled through it, impressed at her music taste. She had Death Cab for Cutie, Green Day, Coldplay, Nevershoutnever, A Fine Frenzy, Paramore, even Dumb.

Curious, he clicked on the playlists icon and it pulled up a list of playlists. There was the usual Most Played and My Favorites. Booooring. He could just ask her her favorite songs.

Suddenly his eye caught the name Robin. It was a playlist, simply titled Robin. In fact, all the Young Justice names were there, each with their own playlist. He tapped Robin's.

It pulled out three songs: _The Batman Theme_ (artist unknown), _Masquerade_ (Phantom of the Opera), and __ (Mary Poppins).

He grinned. She must have made playlists that describe each of them. And she liked Broadway music. The Batman theme was obvious, he was Batman's sidekick. Masquerade because he wore a mask, and because he liked to make up words.

The next name was M'gann. Her list was _Walking on Sunshine_ (Katrina and the Waves), _Tomorrow _(Annie), and _E.T_. (Katy Perry)

M'gann was incredibly optimistic, so that was probably the characteristic she thought when she chose Walking on Sunshine and Tomorrow. He only hoped E.T. was a reference to that fact she was a Martian instead of something else.

Then came Kaldur. Of course, _Under the Sea_ (The Little Mermaid), _Once We Were Kings_ (Billy Elliot), and _Man in the Mirror_ (Michael Jackson).

Under the Sea was obvious-he lived under the sea! Once We Were Kings was probably for the fact that he wanted them to act like a team and "go as one." But Man in the Mirror? How the heck did that pertain to Kaldur? Unless she was saying she wanted to be like him…

Wally froze as he heard the bay doors open. He ran to his room with the iPod and locked the door. She couldn't kill him if she couldn't get to him. Although she'd see it was missing in a few minutes and come after him.

He grinned as he powered up the small device again. Hey, he had a few minutes.

The next name was Conner and his songs made no sense at all: _Bulletproof_ (La Roux), _Angry Dance_ (Billy Elliot), and _Goodbye, Apathy_ (OneRepublic).

Wally wasn't sure how much longer he had before she knocked (more like kicked) on his door. He decided to move on and figure it out another day.

Zantanna was next, oddly enough. She wasn't even on the team. But her name was there, so he clicked on it. Fittingly, all her songs had to do with magic-or witches. The _Hex Girls_ theme, _Magic_ (B.o.b.), and _Do You Believe in Magic_ (Aly and AJ) suited her perfectly.

There was only one person left-him. He held his breath as the screen changed and the songs appeared.

Oddly enough, he felt…disappointed when he saw his list. It wasn't a very nice one. _Pray For You_ (Jaron), _A Kiss With a Fist_ (Florence and the Machine), and _Loathing _(Wicked)

Maybe that Florence song was supposed to be taken as a love song? Oh, who was he kidding, she hated him even on her iPod!

He sighed and scrolled aimlessly through the rest of the playlists. Suddenly he saw his name again. Taking a closer looks, he realized it said, "Wally2." Being Wally, he clicked on it.

Another playlist like the ones before popped up, only this one wasn't hate songs. It was…love songs? First was _Smile _(Uncle Kracker), then _Perfect Two_ (Auburn), _I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know_ (Nevershoutnever), and _Not Over You_ (Gavin Degraw).

Slowly, a smile came onto his face and a warm feeling in his stomach as he realized that she liked him. A lot.

Suddenly he heard a loud screech. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYYY! Where the heck is my ipod?"

Wally just hoped she never found HIS iPod.

**Let me know if you want another little chapter added on to this about how Artemis DOES find his iPod!**

**Oh, and cookies for anyone who guesses what obscure book I referenced in this. And I know Conner's songs didn't make sense to Wally, but hopefully they made sense to you!  
>I reccomend listening to ALL the songs and bands I mentioned, most of them are actually on my iPod!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So FYI, on the last chapter, that mary poppins song was supposed to be super cala fragi listic expiali docious. I don't know why it didn't work. And apparently this is now a two-shot.**

**Also, this was a really hard piece to write! I had to choose rock songs, but it was really hard, so there are some pop songs. Forgive me please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**On with Part 2!**

* * *

><p>Artemis smiled to herself as she kneeled in front of Wally's door, a bobby pin worming around in the keyhole. She had sprained her OTHER ankle in training the night before-kicking Wally in the shin, of course.<p>

That meant she was stuck at the cave for another day. It wasn't so bad, though. In fact, it made executing her plan a whole lot easier.

The Plan: Break into Wally's room. Steal his iPod in revenge for stealing hers.

It was a plan in progress. But Phase 1 would be complete in three…two…one…

"Got it!" she whispered as she heard the tumblers click and the door fell open. Quickly, she walked to the nightstand and yanked hard on drawer, causing everything to spill everywhere.

Artemis quickly found the iPod, considering there was a bright yellow case on it. Carelessly, she threw the random junk-some magazines, a couple of CDs, some papers that looked suspiciously like love poems-back into the drawer.

She stowed the music device in her pocket and walked to the kitchen. It was nine in the morning-she had plenty of time to find some embarrassing stuff on Wally's iPod.

After making some lemonade and stealing few of M'gann's double chocolate chip cookies-the ones Robin helped her make- she made her way to couch.

Artemis pulled out the iPod, pressed the on button, and slid the lock. Of course the background was a picture of Kid Flash. Suddenly a keypad appeared. She swore aloud and tossed her head back against couch.

Then she hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Duh! He's Wally!" she muttered as she quickly tapped in 1-2-3-4.

"Wrong Passcode. Try again." The screen read.

She frowned as she tapped her mouth with her index finger. A thought abruptly came into her head.

"How old is Wally? 16?" she asked herself, "Let's go with 16…"

She punched in 1-9-9-5 and patted herself on the back as the screen opened up to a list of playlists. Scrolling down, she noticed it was a lot like her playlists. Each one had the name of a team member.

_Well…may as well start here_, she thought.

Clicking on Robin's name, a list popped up. She frowned again, _I don't have time to infer all these songs. I'll just check and see if there are any interesting ones._

Robin's list didn't make much sense. _Pale Blue Eyes_ (R.E.M.), _Billie Jean_ (Michael Jackson), and…oh my god…_True Friend_ by Hannah Montana? Oh god, she was totally holding that over his head for the rest of his life!

Kaldur was next. _You've Got a Friend in Me_ (Toy Story…one of them), _Just Keep Swimming_ (Finding Nemo the Musical) and _We No Speak Americano_. How the heck did any of that make sense? Besides the fish one, that is.

Conner had a playlist, but there were no songs on it. Wally probably had a hard time finding songs to describe him, but she didn't have any time to dwell on it.

After him was M'gann. Of course, all the songs had to do with how much he loooooved her. First was _My Boyfriend's Back _(The Angels), then _Stereo Hearts_ (Gym Class Heroes) and _Angel_ (Aerosmith.)

There was a slight tugging in her heart as she read the songs. But what had she expected, really?

Next was her name. Artemis held her breath as her gaze passed over the list. _Ignorance_ (Paramore), _You Give Love A Bad Name_ (Bon Jovi), and _As A Blonde_ (Selena Gomez)

She couldn't help but feel a little offended. Had he really not bothered to look past the surface (and her blonde hair)?

As she finished scrolling through the playlists, a bunch of capital letters caught her eye. It was another playlist(how many could one idiot speedster have?), the title being: DO NOT LOOK AT THIS PLAYLIST ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE BLONDE!

Well, now, that was a warning she just couldn't refuse.

Clicking on it, it pulled up a list of…SONGS! (I bet you didn't see that coming.)

Only this time, it was…love songs? _Hero_ (Bonnie Tyler), _Kiss the Girl_ (The Little Mermaid), _I'll Stop the World and Melt With You_ (Modern English), and _The Only Exception_ (Paramore).

Considering the warning in the title, were those songs supposed to be about…her? Now Arty just felt flattered.

Quietly she replaced the ipod in the drawer and sat down hard on the couch. She was going to have to think this over a little bit.

* * *

><p>Wally dropped his head into his hands. It was amazingly difficult to focus on the French Revolution, even without this whole ArtemisPlaylist thing running circles around his brain.

He was extremely confused. This was a girl who made an effort to insult him once a day, beat him every time in training, tease him with her long, beautiful, golden hair-

What was he saying? He didn't like her like that, did he? He'd admitted to Robin last night that he might a little bit, but today…ugh, he didn't know anymore.

He thought about his iPod, how the night before he had made playlists to describe their teammates, just like she had. And in a way, that had defined his feelings.

But…he just wasn't sure now.

Quickly his head jerked up. Had he locked his bedroom door this morning? It would be just like Artemis to sneak into his room and steal his iPod for revenge. And it wasn't like he had a difficult password.

Suddenly, Wally couldn't wait to get back to the cave and see Artemis again- and make sure his iPod was in his nightstand.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but honestly I was running low on ideas.<strong>

**Do you think I should do one where they meet at the cave? Hmm?**

**I'll give anybody who reviews some of M'gann and Robin's double chocolate chip cookies.**

**Also, would any of you be interested in reading one where the team watches Sky High?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the end! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and offered ideas or music or critiques! I'm not gonna make a list, because it'd be kinda long, but still, thank you! I'm glad everyone liked it so much!**

**Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta reader! If anyone wants to volunteer...**

* * *

><p>Things were awkward between Wally and Artemis, to say the least. Even Superboy noticed that they avoided each other at all costs and the usual banter was replaced with silence.<p>

About two weeks later, when both of Artemis's ankles were healed, the team members each received a text message from an encrypted number. It read "Convene at the cave at 1900 hours. Bring pajamas and sleeping bag. R"

There was no doubt whom R was-only Robin would know how to send messages like that.

* * *

><p>"Artemis!" called her mother, "Did you pack a toothbrush?"<p>

Artemis groaned. Her mom had been nagging her all afternoon, ever since she got that text. It was irritating two hours ago-now it was just giving her a headache.

"Yes, mom!" she yelled back. Carefully, she zipped her duffel bag and ran downstairs, almost knocking her mom over.

"Whoa! Slow down, little one!" Paula Crock laughed, "I didn't know you were so excited!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I'm not mom, but I will be late if I don't leave," she checked her watch, "Five minutes ago."

"Fine, go! I'll see you in the morning?"

"Probably. I'll call on the way home, okay? I love you." She grabbed the door knob and yanked the door open, flying down the stairs.

"Wait, Artemis! You forgot your iPod!" Paula shouted after her. Artemis turned and grabbed it from her mom, then continued running down the rickety stairs.

* * *

><p>Wally startled as he heard his ringtone go off. The Flash theme blared extremely loud and several old ladies gave him dirty looks. Groaning, he began digging around in his duffle bag, finally finding his cell phone buried beneath a spare pair of shorts.<p>

He checked the caller ID, "Robin, what's up?" he said brightly.

A muffled voice came through, "Nothing, just helping Alfred make brownies for tonight. I figured we can eat them instead of M'gann's."

Wally laughed, "What, you didn't want to help her?"

"Nah. Hey, man, make sure you bring your iPod tonight, okay?"

"Sure, I'll just run home and grab it. See you later?"

"Yeah, see you later." Wally hung up before superspeeding home to get his iPod.

* * *

><p>Everyone had assembled in the main room of the cave and laid their sleeping bags in a row. Popcorn bowls were scattered around the room and candy was on every available table.<p>

Artemis whistled, "Are you planning to put us all in a sugar coma?" she asked Robin.

He grinned, "Nope. Just trying to make sure we have a good time." He clapped his hands twice. "Do you guys want to watch a movie?"

Wally ran in with a gust of wind and a bag of pretzels, "Sure!"

In a few minutes, the teenagers were settled into the couches and the opening credits were playing.

"So what is this movie called?" Kaldur asked.

Robin smirked, "It's called 'Sky High'"

"Ooh! What's it about?" M'gann smiled.

"Just watch."

Just a few minutes into the movie, Superboy had already stomped out of the room, on account of Will's father, Steve, looking ever-so-slightly like Superman.

For the rest of time, only the quiet munching of popcorn could be heard, and the occasional, "That is totally unrealistic," from Artemis.

"Awww," M'gann said as Will and Layla kissed and "Melt With You" started playing.

Artemis and Wally glanced at each other, a blush heavily apparent on the archer's face. Suddenly she stood up walked into the training, arms crossed across her chest.

Robin looked at Wally, "Why don't you go see what's wrong?"

Wally sighed, "Fine. Call the police if I'm not back in ten minutes."

"Wait!" Wally turned to Robin, "Bring these." He was holding out two iPods, both his and…gulp, Artemis's.

He carefully opened the training room door. "Hey," he said softly.

He heard the sound of heavy breathing and gloves hitting a punching bag. "Hey," she gasped between breaths, balanced on the balls of her feet.

"So, I was-"

"Did you or did you not steal my iPod and read all of my playlists?" she interrupted.

"What? N-yes." Wally said, head hanging down low. He held her iPod out in his hand. Carefully she reached out and took it back. Quickly his head jerked back up and his eyes met hers, "Did you or did you not steal MY iPod and read all of MY playlists?"

Artemis's hands dropped to her sides, "Yeah…I did."

Wally took a step closer, "So…you saw the-"

"Yeah. I did. And you saw my-"

"…Yeah. You know, you did a really good job on those descriptions."

She blushed, "Thanks. Um, you too."

He cleared his throat, "So what now?"

"I guess…we pretend nothing happened?" she whispered, her eyes looking everywhere but him.

"Uh…okay." He turned and began walking to the door. He heard a sigh from behind him.

Suddenly he whipped around, fierce determination set on his face, "Oh what the heck," he said, throwing his hands in the air. He grabbed her arms and kissed her right on the lips.

For a split second she didn't react, and then her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him back just as fierce. With a gasp they broke apart, breathing heavily.

She smiled at him, "Not bad, Baywatch."

Wally smiled back, "You're pretty good yourself, blondie. So, do you want to hang out this Friday?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Maybe. Depends."

"What if I say yes?"

"Then I just asked you out."

* * *

><p>Robin turned to Kaldur, "I believe you owe me thirty dollars."<p>

Kaldur shook his head, "I believe you owe me."

"Nuh uh. I bet they would kiss before midnight. You bet before tomorrow morning. Therefore, I win."

Kaldur sighed as he handed over the money. "You have to admit, they go well together."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, opposites attract and all that junk. But honestly, right now, with all this kissing, it's kinda disgusting."

"That is just because you are young. You will find someone soon enough," Kaldur laughed, "How long has it been since they last came up for air?"

He checked his watch, "I'd say about four minutes."

* * *

><p>A few days later, on Friday in fact, Wally and Artemis were sitting together on the couch, comparing playlists.<p>

"I can't believe you made a playlist full of hate songs for me!" Wally chuckled.

Artemis elbowed him, "That was the first week I knew you! And why did you choose that Selena Gomez song? Did you know she implies that blondes have eating disorders or something in that song?"

"Honestly? No. I just needed a song about blondes."

"Fine."

"You know what my favorite song was on your entire iPod? That Perfect Two song."

"Really? You liked it that much?"

"Yeah. So does that make it our song?"

"Only if you want it to be."

**So, I'm not entirely happy with the ending. I know it's incredibly cheesy, but it just seemed so adorable. I wanted to use "If My Heart Was A House" for "their" song, but there's already this awesome fic called "You'd be North" that uses it. Go read that one if you like spitfire!**

**Signing off,**

**Somebody**


End file.
